The Broken Promise
by ktnerdasaurus
Summary: It the christmas break for Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's. It's Bill and Fleurs wedding and Harry and Herminone are closer than ever. Can they accept their new feelings? HXHR, R&R!
1. The Promise

The Broken Promise

Chapter 1

** Hermione sat there** looking out the window of her room at the Burrow. It was break and the Weasley's insisted on having her and Harry over for their last Christmas before graduating Hogwarts. She looked down to see her two good friends talking and using their wands to make colors in the snow. Ron made an area of snow say "Happy Christmas" with red and green colors. She knew they would soon be leaving school and off making their own separate lives. She didn't like the thought of not being with the two of them as they are now. She knew one way or another their friendship would fall apart. She was mostly afraid Harry would forget about her and they wouldn't be friends after graduating. She hasn't been able to stop thinking about Harry in particular. This year he's become more of a man than she's ever seen him before. They've been constantly flirting but never more than a few jokes. Hermione put the thoughts out of her head and walked down into the kitchen. There, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, were preparing dinner.

"Can I help with anything?" Hermione asked. Mrs. Weasley turned to see her and said,

"Of course dear, you can help Ginny prepare the salad." Hermione stood next to Ginny and started to chop the lettuce. She talked with Ginny about classes and activities they could do during the last few days of break. Not to mention Fleur and Bill's wedding which was only two days away. Fleur was out with Bill buying last minute wedding pieces. Ginny could care less about Fleur but she had promised not to pull any pranks on the bride for Mrs. Weasley was keeping a close eye on her. When Ron and Harry finally came in for dinner the two girls had finished the salad and were cleaning up the mess they made.

"Your snow designs look wonderful out there!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Dinner's almost ready, so wash up."

Harry and Ron walked over to where Hermione was using a charm to move dirty pots and pans into the sink. Harry reached her first and leaned over her where their eyes met. They paused for a brief moment before Hermione turned the water on for Harry. They gave each other a smile and she giggled.

"Bloody hell, can we give it a rest already? We all know you two like each other, can't you just admit it." Ron cried with everyone around looking surprised that he had said something about the whole topic. Ron and the others had noticed their flirting this year, but no one dared to mention it. Ginny looked at her brother and gave a smirk as if to say, 'this should be interesting'. Harry looked at Hermione and gave his concerned smile. Hermione had an idea of what would happen, Harry would just try to ignore it and walk away from the situation. Which is exactly what he did to Hermione's amazement. He stepped out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs. They all watched as he climbed the stairs slowly with a straight face. Hermione wanted to follow but Ginny come over to comfort her.

"What a git." Ron said under his breath.

"I'm sorry he did that. He can face a dark lord but he can't even talk about a fancy for someone." Ginny said to her best friend. Hermione gave a small smile before Mrs. Weasley spoke,

"Lets have supper. If Harry wants to eat he'll have to come down on his own time."

But Hermione had something else on her mind and knew what she had to do. Quietly she followed Harry up the stairs without looking back. Once she reached the top, she walked down the hallway to Ron's room where he and Harry stayed. She didn't knock but she put her ear to he door to listen. He was breathing hard, however nothing else was heard but silence. Hermione waited a moment than opened the door to find Harry sitting on his bed with his back turned toward her. He didn't notice she had entered until she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione… I didn't hear you come in," he said once he stood up to face her. "You startled me."

"Sorry, I'm can be quiet when want to." She told him with an awkward silence to follow. Then Hermione spoke again, "Harry, please tell how you really feel about me. I know you have something to say about this. But every time your chance comes, you run away from your feelings. ……Harry… I know that I love you, but I'm not so sure you feel the same about me." Harry hung is head but then looked into her glistening brown eyes and he could tell she needed to know the truth.

"I do love you… but I can't. I wouldn't want to put you in the danger of my enemies, like Voldomort. There just too much of a risk, and I don't want to have to find out its my fault for letting him get to you. You are my weakness," He told her sincerely. Hermione thought about what he said for a moment. It sounded like he really cared for her and didn't want to take a chance of the possibility of harm towards her. But it dawned that she couldn't be with him for his safety and her own. Thinking this brought tears to her eyes but only one single drop rolled down her rosy cheek. Harry wasn't sure weather to give comfort or to let her be. He reached out for her hand and lightly held it. He thought about what she must think of him now. He didn't like to see her upset over what he had said. He loved this girl and wanted to be with her.

"I want to conquer this together. You have to do what you must and I want to be a part of it. I've helped you before why can't I help now?" Hermione said breaking the silence. Harry sighed but thought hard about what he was going to say. Anything he said wouldn't be what she wanted to hear.

"Because my feelings for you have changed and I know Voldomort will stop at nothing to get to me. Even if that means he has to kill you." Harry winced at the thought of Hermione never coming back to him. "But I promise you this, when I have defeated, Voldomort and his followers, I will come back to you. When it is safe again and this war is over. Only then can I trust you will be out of harm's way. I know you can handle yourself but there is a chance you could slip and I could lose you forever. I do not wish that upon you or myself." Another long silent moment shared between the two before Hermione wants to give it one more try, but Harry catches her.

"I beg you not to fight this because I will not give in. I love you and I would like nothing better, than to be able to love you freely and to let the whole world know. But Voldomort is in this world as is his followers who would be grateful to know how he could simply kill me in place of you. I would give up my life for you to be able to live one more day." At this Hermione nods then burst into free flowing tears and sits on the bed. Harry knows now to comfort and calm her. He puts his arms around her and holds her close. Hermione can feel the warmth of his body as she leans in towards him. He gently lays his head on hers and she feels he is holding in his own tears. They sit like this for a while until Hermione stops her crying. She looks into his sparkling green eyes then wipes away the new tears that are forming in her own. She barely gives him a smile as she heads for the door to leave. She turns one last time and Harry stands to watch her go. Hermione reaches for the doorknob when Harry walks over to her and speaks,

"Please don't leave yet. It doesn't feel right to just let you walk out of it like _this_. I can see I've hurt you and I don't like to see my friend overcome with sadness. I want to continue our friendship but you will know there is more to it than just being friends. We just won't share our feelings with other people. I want you find love in someone who can be with you safely. Please don't think that you have to wait; you're free to do as you please. Don't let me hold you back from moments in time you could miss because I won't be there to share it with you." Hermione hasn't a clue what to say to him but he has longing in his eyes that she can't quite place. She doesn't say anything but reaches out to caress his face. Slowly she leans forward when Harry closes his eyes.

"Hermione…I…" but his words are replaced by a breathtaking kiss. Harry puts his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his own body. For the two the world has stopped and nothing matters but the one beautiful shared kiss they have both been longing to have. To them ten seconds felt more like ten years the kiss lasted. And when they finally parted it was Harry with a tear coming down his cheek.

"I just needed to know how it would have felt with you." Hermione said with a small smile. With that she opened the door and was gone.


	2. The Wedding

The Broken Promise 

Chapter 2 - Please review! Tell me what you think! No mean comments just productive criticism aloud!

* * *

**Everyone in the house** was too busy to notice the awkwardness between Harry and Hermione because of the wedding. Fleur was running around making sure everything was perfect and changing last minuet things. She would criticize Mrs. Weasley on her cake decorations, and making her start over again though making it looking even more delicious with a flick of her wand. Unfortunately for Ginny, Fleur had asked her to be one of her _many _bridesmaids. Upon her protest Ginny was forced by her will to try on the bright pink, fluffy bridesmaid dress she was to wear. Touched here and there with ribbon and lace. The exact opposite of what Ginny would ever want on her body, especially when it was designed by Miss Delacour herself. Fleur had decided to keep her last name but add on Weasley.

Hermione was lucky enough to be on her own helping wherever she would be needed with her charm expertise. They were having the ceremony outside in the snow. Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley and all the other men they could find helped put up a tent, tables, and chairs for the reception. Mr. Weasley also put a magic charm over the entire area making it warm enough for everyone at wedding but keeping the snow from melting. Hermione thought it was wonderful to be getting married during Christmas at the Burrow. It was her favorite time of the year because everyone was in a happy mood. Everyone except Harry.

He felt troubled, after what had happened with Hermione, he couldn't stop replaying the kiss in his head. He felt so overwhelmed after she left he sat down and cried for Hermione. He tried to avoid her hoping to postpone their meeting that morning. He didn't know how she was feeling today but he didn't want things to get weird between them. So he kept himself busy. Putting up the tent and setting tables. Plus Ron was stuck in the middle of it. He had already asked what happened when she went up the stairs to see Harry. But Harry wouldn't give out much. Only small things like how he had told her to wait until he had defeated Voldomort. He didn't tell him about their kiss so not to make him freak out. Knowing him he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret and would tell everyone once they got back to school. He didn't need any more rumors or stories going around school. Also not to get any more tabloid news in the papers. Harry tried to keep his mind on earth and continued helping out. It was his and Hermione's secret to share. It would remain with him always and he smiled at the thought of his kiss, only his, no one else's. The kiss she gave only to Harry.

* * *

The wedding was in one hour and that's when everyone started scrambling. Guest were already arriving and mingling while Mr. Weasley entertained those who were seated in their warm seats. The alter was decorated with icicles and snowflakes. Lots of white fabric draped everywhere. Hermione thought it looked beautiful as she stood at the back and gazed down the aisle. She had about a half hour to get ready before she was going to take her seat. She was going to be sitting by Harry but after last night she didn't know what he was going to do during the wedding. She didn't want to sit away from him so not to make it more awkward but he didn't say anything to her all morning. She had butterflies in her stomach that made her feel queasy.

She was putting the thoughts out of her head as she was getting dressed in her outfit. She decided to wear a baby blue dress with short sleeves just above her elbows. It was had a layer of lace and a small white sash around her average waist. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled her curly hair in front of her shoulder. As good as it's going to get, she thought to her self. She walked out of her room and was heading down to her seat when she ran into Harry. He stepped up right into her on the stairs. Hermione was surprised and her butterflies fluttered back inside her. They stared into each others eyes with a long moment of silence. Harry was the first to speak,

"You look really nice in your dress." he said.

"Thank you." she replied blushing at his compliment. "Do you want to sit with me at the ceremony?" She asked looking at him trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Yeah sure, I don't really want to sit with Ron's relatives. So I'll...uh... meet you down there alright?"

"Ok, you better change its starting in ten minuets." she said with a smile, relieved that he said yes.

"Yeah see ya." and with that he turned and went into Ron's room and left Hermione walking down the rest of the stairs. When she walked outside she went and satin the second row to the far side, so she would have a good view of Ginny and Ron. There were tons of guests including some of the teachers from Hogwarts and people Bill would have worked with in Egypt. Hermione sat by herself for a good while until a final announcement rang over the guest heads,

_"Please take your seats, the ceremony will begin momentarily." _At this Hermione was wondering what was taking Harry so long. All he had to do was put on a clean shirt. She looked behind her when Harry plopped down next to her.

"Sorry, Ron's Great-Aunt Muriel wouldn't let me to my seat with out a small chat and to squeeze me breathless with one of her hugs. "Harry said to Hermione pointing behind him to red haired monstrous woman, hoping to get a laugh. What he got was a small smile until she saw who he was pointing at. Then she let out some giggles which made Harry feel better about the two of them. Suddenly the music started and Ron, George, Fred, Charlie, and Bill walked into their spots at the end of the aisle. Bill looked nervous and his red headed groom's men were all standing in a line casually.

Fleur's friends from Beauxbatons, were all the bridesmaids including her younger sister Gabrielle. Followed by with one small unhappy red head, Ginny. The girls marched down the aisle in their bright pink gowns, each carrying a small bundle of flowers. Hermione smiled mockingly when Ginny had taken her place at the end farthest from the bride and closest to Hermione and Harry. At that moment everyone stood from their seats as Fleur made her debut. She wore a strapless dress of silk with beading on the hem. in her hands she held a bouquet of roses and lilies that changed colors. Hermione noticed the beautiful, goblin-made tiara she wore on her head she borrowed from Great-Aunt Muriel. Hermione thought she looked beautiful even if it was Fleur. Harry stood next to Hermione and gazed at the bride and tried to imagine what it would be like to get married himself. He watched as Hermione's eye lit up and thought to himself, 'this is the girl I want to be with.' Fleur made it to the end of the aisle and held Bill's hand while the minister read them their vows. Hermione watched as people in other rows were getting tearful. Mrs. Weasley was really getting hysteric for he first son and oldest son was getting married. Hermione couldn't help but get teary-eyed as well. Not for Fleur and Bill, but for herself and Harry. She someday might want to get married to him and there was no chance of it happening with Voldomort around. She wiped away the tear and tried to hide the fact she was about to cry. Harry saw her though and took her hand. Hermione felt Harry's warm fingers entwined into hers. She looked at him and he smiled at her. She knew he felt the same way that she was feeling.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was even better. Harry made fun of Ron's outfit also picked out by now Mrs. Fleur Delacour Weasley. It was a grayish brown suit with a pink undershirt and bowtie.

"He doesn't look as bad as I do." Ginny said adjusting herself in the uncomfortable outfit.

"It looked worse when you matching pink fluff girls, were all together." Fred said laughing as George came over with his plate of cake and sat down and started eating. They were all sitting together eating their pieces of wedding cake. Hermione hadn't touched her piece and gave it to Ron who had three pieces already. She wasn't hungry and wanted to just be alone. So she excused herself and went outside of the warm tent and into the snow. Mr. Weasley kept the warming charm on the tent and took it off the alter area. She grabbed her jacket before exiting but it was still cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked to the other side of the Burrow. She stood by the Quidditch shed and looked out over the field of snow. She closed her eyes and started to hum a tune in her head. It was a song her mother would sing to her as a child. Suddenly she got a warm sensation and she opened her eyes to see Harry standing next to her.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" he said without looking at her.

"I'm not, your here too." she replied slowly. They just stood there staring out into the frozen field. "I just needed some air. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't either. I mean all I've been thinking about is the kiss we shared. It was unforgettable." he told her with a grin.

"You know ..." she said, "I'm starting to wonder why you feel this way about me. I'm nothing special." Harry looked at his shoes covered with snow, then back up to meet Hermione's gaze and answered,

"Because you're smart, kind, and brave. You're beautiful and even if you know more than me you're still my friend...But also because you're there when everyone else is against me..." he said not sure what her response would be. He reached out and gently took her hand and held it lightly. She softly smiled and looked back out towards the field. Instead of an answer Harry wanted to hear Hermione let out a shiver.

"I'm getting cold...but I want us to keep talking like this when we get inside." she said and started back to the Burrow.

"Fine, it's getting late and I want to get warmed up." he said and ran to catch up next to her.

* * *

The party outside was just starting when Harry and Hermione reached the house. Both were cold and alone with everyone else out in the warm tent. The two headed up the stairs and into the guest room that Hermione was staying in while Harry bunked with Ron. The room was tiny but big enough for a full sized bed and a small lounge chair. There was a small bedside table with one small lamp on it. There were pictures on the wall of magical places. Hermione pulled off her jacket and hung it on the chair. Harry did the same only he put his on the bed. Harry sat down next to it and started to speak when Hermione caught him with her lips.

Harry felt himself become overcome with passion and kissing Hermione was irresistible. This time they didn't part as quickly as their last kiss.

"Hermione, why are we doing this?" Harry asked pulling away out of breath.

"You told me I am free to do as I please..." Hermione answered. Moving her mouth near Harry's ear, she continued to say, "...and this is what I want to do." She pulled his head back and placed her lips back onto his. Eventually she leaned him back so they were lying on the bed. She started to unbutton his shirt slowly and pulling it off of him. Harry pulled her closer to him and rolled over so he was above her. Soon they forgot where they were, all that mattered was the two of them alone and together.


End file.
